


Feeling Renewed

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blind Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Good Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but like, im soft, no ones gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Anxiety asks to feel Deceit's face





	Feeling Renewed

The two sides sit together in relative silence. They had long since met, but today feels different. It's not because they don't go by their names, instead going by ones that are easily pinned as  _ something else _ instead of their actual function. Anxiety isn't exactly sure why they don't use their real purposes or names, but he trusts the other side,  _ Deceit, _ to keep him safe. He always has protected him from the other dark sides, the other  _ sides _ in general. He had kept him close since he was very first formed, thought up by a child internally panicking. But that was a story to be rethought on a different day, analyzed and dissected by someone else. Right now, the day felt… brighter than average. 

"Dee," Anxiety manages to chirp out. His voice is almost broken by the impending drip of actual anxiety, burrowing into his attitude. It makes the place it's home, ugly and standing in the middle of his thoughts. He can already feel it grappling at his words, choking them out like flames without air. He suppresses that feeling the best he can. He wants to ask this while he still can, while the two were in such laid back positions and Thomas was finally free (even if it was just for the moment). He focuses on not making his emotions clear with his face, slipping out a quick, "Can I touch your face?" 

Deceit pauses from where he was painting his own nails, Anxiety's already clad in black.  _ (Anxiety couldn't see it, but he liked the smooth feeling it always gave his nails.) _ He knew that the question would probably come up at some point, yes, but… Even after all these years, it still makes him inhale sharply and force down a knowing stutter. He knew the other had lacked vision. Neither had ever been sure why, nor would they find out, but it was still something they brought up consistently. 

Only the two sides knew about his disability. Well, the two and Remus, who had found out by mistake. The Dark Creativity was currently the only dark side with an actual  _ name, _ but that was because Creativity gave it to him.  _ Roman  _ gave it to him. Remus had found out through trial and error. He'd rearranged the entire commons area by spontaneous decisions and then been beyond surprised when Anxiety stumbled around the next time he had entered the room. Deceit had,  _ eventually, _ just lead him around the room, distressed at the others' upset tones. It aided in Remus learning new ways to terrorize the young dark side. 

After the first few times he used Anxiety's disability to his advantage, the young dark side had decided to stay in his room more often than not. He would migrate to Deceits' room when the two decided to have some time together. He didn't need the others pestering him about his disability, nor using it against him. His anxiety had increased significantly after that, too. He didn't need them picking on him for it. It was just something they could use and he couldn't stop them from that. Deceit could only protect him from so much when it was just Anxiety against the other dark sides. Thankfully, though, Remus hadn't outed him yet. 

"You want to touch my face?" It comes out confused, but that's mostly because Deceit  _ is _ confused. His brow raises, though it drops after a moment when he remembers that Anxiety can't actually  _ see _ it. The question still somehow confuses him. He wants to touch his face? 

Wide eyes a rare back at him, thriving with colors. At first glance, no one could dare tell that they were useless on him. He seemingly always focused on the face when he was absolutely enthralled with something or deadset on another. Any times he was "looking away" made it seem like it was just his anxiety forcing that down. They're colorful as can be, swapping colors again and again. So far, Deceit had seen brown, blue, purple, silver, hazel, and a near-yellow color from them, but that had been through the course of the past few years. So far, Deceit could only name himself and the singular side before him as the ones that had eyes that  _ weren't  _ brown like all the others', but he couldn't be sure. The sides had stopped pointing it out, thankfully. 

Anxiety gives a dead nod within an instant, one sharp motion in all. He moves to answer, hands moving with motions as he talks. "I can't see what you look like. Thomas read the other day that feeling someone's face is kind of like reading braille for some people. If I can read braille just fine, then maybe this will kind of be like seeing you, too?" 

Deceit purses his lips. The others' face plays with emotions. Anxiety didn't bother to really hide them in front of Deceit like he did the others, which was actually sort of comforting, considering that he was basically anxiety, anyway. Worry, fear… Deceit guiltily glances away. 

He  _ knew  _ he needed to respond. He really did. But, honestly, what the  _ fuck  _ was he supposed to say? He could say yes, of course,  _ everyone  _ could, but this was different. If he said yes, then Anxiety found out he was different, that he wasn't actually what he advertised. He was physically different. People could tell what was wrong with him. They could use it, just like the lies he had thrown at them. 

Unlike Anxiety, Deceit could change things about him. He was what would be called  _ The Serpent in The Garden. _ He would be the equivalent of the Serpent that tempted Adam and Eve into eating the Fruit from the Tree. He would be what made them fall. He could shed his skin just as easily as the Serpent, just like a snake. He could easily manipulate, get through one lie to another without a hitch, and so on until he-

"I can feel your anxiety from here," the younger idly comments. He sounds guilty as can be, which snaps Deceit's attention to him. He speaks timidly, voice almost gone, but somehow  _ supportive _ as he supplies, "You don't have to say yes."

"No," Deceit yelps. He doesn't realize he's too loud until Anxiety jerks back, flinching. Deceit reels in within an instant, stomach churning. "I'm so sorry, Anxiety. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright!" The quick interruption comes with a gentle smile, closer to a smirk than a smile. It's just a whisper, though. 

Deceit can't tell if it's a lie or not. That's what he hates about being in his room. Sure, it avoids him from getting panic attacks or breaking down like he would in Anxiety's room, but it also makes him unable to tell what is and isn't a lie. Anxiety could avoid speaking lies in the room. After all, he had spent most of his time in the room. It also makes Deceit able to tell the truth, which makes some things confusing for Anxiety. Anxiety, though, always used heavy sarcasm or stretches to hint at what was and wasn't lies. Deceit had adopted that little bit to aid them both in understanding each other easier while in the room. It was safer in Deceit's room than Anxiety's own or really any other room. 

"I mean… You can touch my face, but… I'm rather different, Anxiety. I don't mean different like-"

_ "Dee,"  _ the other suddenly stresses, snapping his attention to the other. 

Deceit takes a moment to examine the younger. There was no possible way anyone could tell he was blind. He seemingly looked at them, sure, but the tiniest of cues said otherwise. they were so tiny, almost undetectable by anyone that didn't know what to look for. His head tilts somewhat to the left, his right ear the tiniest bit closer than his left. He focused on the words like that. His right ear was much better than his left after Remus' abuse of knowledge, but that had been discarded as a matter long ago. He holds an expression that would be easy to note as calming and comforting, even if he's not aware that he's doing it. 

The anxious side has his lips pursed, but there's still the hint of a smile. He supplies, "It's okay. I'm different, too. That's why I asked…" He trails off, unable to finish. Instead, he just offers his hands out, wrists turned upwards and also displayed for the other. He doesn't touch the older, no. Instead, he just gives the silent  _ you lead if you want  _ gesture that he always did. He silently waits for Deceit to invite him or turn him away. He could do either and Deceit knows Anxiety wouldn't mind. However…

Deceit gently takes his hands, fingers just barely touching his wrists. It's a silent warning, a reminder that Anxiety can back out, too. He doesn't hold the other tightly as he brings his hands to his cheeks, leaning into the touch tentatively. 

Anxiety seems to light up. His eyes are blown with wonder, seemingly glistening with tears instantly. His mouth opens gently, feeling around the others face with renewed vigor and curiosity. Interest lights up in him as he grins widely. 

"Anx-"

"I can't see you," Anxiety interrupts, voice high with a smile, "but I think you're absolutely stunning, Dee."

Deceit doesn't dare protest when Anxiety pulls him in, providing a loving embrace against the darkness that had invaded the other for years. It was so refreshing that he can't help but shed his own few tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my sons. I love them. I really do love them. Take a soft little story. 
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
